fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Destruction Aftermath/Tommy's Group's Childhood Memory Realization
(As all of the survivors recovered from the fallen Equestrian Tree’s crash on the ground, they looked up at the remains of their once beloved and beautiful meeting grounds and fear and concern slowly turned to despair. As the Forest Spirits, the non-serious members in the forest group, and Ventus broke down crying silently, the serious members of the forest group, Kairi’s group, and Rafiki just looked on in calm sadness. Even from afar, Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget watched in silent sadness. Back in the Lumber-Leveler, Myotismon’s group and their army smirked evilly at this and Popple’s group got silently concerned. Then Myotismon turned to his group) Myotismon: Well done. (Then he looked at Popple’s group) Myotismon: Now, let’s go home. (Then with that, the villains and their captives left in the Lumber-Leveler. Back at the ruins of the fallen Equestrian Tree, the main group and Ventus have so far found some of the Forest Spirits have already died from the destruction and are now looking for Terra and Aqua) Adagio: Mom, Dad! Barret: Terra, Aqua! (Suddenly, Ventus spotted something and got calmly devastated) Ventus: (Voice quavering) Guys! (They met up with him and saw what he found; Terra and Aqua, both mortally wounded from broken wood crushing them from the impact of the destruction. They run up to them and pulled away the debris. Afterwards, Adagio and Ventus kneeled next to them in despair as the rest of the surviving Forest Spirits watched in concern and sadness) Adagio: (Tearfully) Mom, Dad…. (Terra and Aqua weakly turned to the group) Terra: (Weakly) Adagio, Ven, guys…. Aqua: (Weakly) You’re alright…. Ventus: (Tearfully) Of course, we’re alright…. Silver: (Sadly) Hang in there…. (He calmly tried to heal them with his powers, but it’s not working. He tried again as tears filled his eyes and still nothing. Then he calmly became grave) Silver: (Voice breaking) They’re…. Not gonna make it…. (The main group and the Forest Spirits got concerned as Adagio and Ventus’ eyes filled with tears of despair) Ventus: (Crying) But we can’t let them die! Adagio: (Crying, to Terra and Aqua) Please, hang in there! (Terra and Aqua gently calmed them) Aqua: (Weakly) Guys…. Don’t be sad for us forever…. Terra: (Weakly) We’ll always be with you…. Adagio: (Crying) But…! Terra: (Weakly) Promise us…. That you’ll avenge us…. Aqua: (Weakly) And save our home…. (Tearing up, Adagio and Ventus calmly gave in) Adagio and Ventus: (Crying) We promise…. (Even the main group agreed calmly and sadly. Then after Terra gives Ventus his Keyblade and Aqua gives Adagio her Keyblade and passes it down to them, Terra and Aqua then (Sorry, Terra and Aqua fans….) died slowly. Seeing this, the non-serious members and Kairi’s group, mostly Adagio and Ventus, calmly cried a bit while the serious members and the Forest Spirits just hung their heads in sadness, shedding tears. Then, Kairi’s group and Shadow noticed from their tear-stained eyes, Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget from afar, seeing the whole thing in sadness and sympathy, in an apologetic way, and instead of saying something, just remained silent and recognized their sympathetic and apologetic looks. Then, feeling ashamed, Tommy’s group silently and sadly left without anyone, except Kairi’s group, Mushu, Fidget, and Shadow, noticing. Then Mushu and Fidget followed in concern. Later, all of the survivors made a makeshift grave for Terra, Aqua, and those who have died in the destruction and after praying silently and sadly for their departure by the Elemental Spirits of Nature, they got up and left. Once the area is empty, Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget prayed to the grave sadly and left with Mushu and Fidget following behind in concern. Later, at Squall and Rinoa’s castle, Kairi’s group and Shadow finally told the main group that they saw Tommy’s group’s sympathetic looks) Cloud: Tommy’s group was sympathetic and apologetic? Knuckles: Why didn’t you tell us? (A short pause) Kairi: Because we were concerned if we did, you wouldn’t have believed us. Shadow: That’s right. (Seeing their honesty, the main group softened a bit, as if having a change of heart to Tommy’s group) Adagio: (Sadly) And we said some mean things to them…. Pinkie Pie: (Sniffling) If we’d known they had ''changed their ways, we wouldn’t have left them behind. ''(Sora’s group then smiled sadly a bit to Kairi’s group) Sora’s group: Thank you…. (They looked at him) Kairi’s group: For what? Sora’s group: For telling us with Shadow. (Kairi’s group smiled a bit back at them. Then, Rafiki comes in and confessed) Rafiki: Speaking of Tommy’s group, Mushu, Fidget, and I freed them. (The main group nods in an understanding way) Vincent: And you were gonna tell us you so-called banished them. Rafiki: Good guess. (Then he changed the subject) Rafiki: Anyway, from where Popple’s group and the pod are taken, they must be in Glob Valley. Riku: And since it’s heavily guarded, you won’t be able to sneak past the enemy, if you’re not a skilled Forest Warrior. Roxas: Yeah. What we need is a miracle to get in there. (Kairi’s group then calmly realized something and smiled smugly) Kairi’s group: We know a miracle. (Rafiki and the group looked at them in confusion, but then seeing their smug smiles, they calmly brightened up) Blaze: We take it you have an idea? (Later, the main group have equipped themselves with weapons, especially Ventus and Adagio wielding Terra and Aqua’s Keyblades and got ready to head out to somewhere as the Forest Spirits watched them off) Double D: Let’s hope Kairi’s group’s idea will work! Ed: And if not, we’re dead. Xion: Don’t worry, we’re certain it’ll work. (Then Kairi’s group, carrying their Keyblades on their backs like sword and their scabbards, climbed onto their birds and turned to the main group) Kairi’s group: Ready to follow us? Main group: Yeah! (Then with that, they flew off to their destination, which is unknown for now as the Forest Spirits watched them leave, hopeful that they’re successful. In Glob Valley, Popple’s group, now freed from their cocoon, are thrown in their cell with the pod by the villains, who then locked them in) Ickis: Watch it! Oblina: If you lay a single scratch on this pod…! Vanitas: Oh, relax. It’s not the pod that we’re hurting…. It’s you four, if you don't cooperate with us. (Popple’s group got angrily concerned) Krumm: Do you mean us? Vanitas: What’s it to you? Infinite: Of course, you four. Hunter J: And besides, we’re just getting back what was taken from us. Popple: What do you mean? Myotismon: Anti-Sora. (A short pause, then Popple’s group laughed a bit) Popple: Boy, have you gone around the bend? Oblina: There’s no way the pod will make your deceased son return. (The villains smirked evilly, confusing Popple’s group) Vanitas: Oh, he will. Mephiles: When the pod blooms in darkness outside the moonlight tonight. Myotismon: And pretty soon, Anti-Sora will not only be the new Shaman King, but also, Vanitas will become the new King of Equestria Forest, when we recreate the forest after we destroy it. (Popple’s group got concerned) Popple: Boo! I say, boo! What makes you think you can come in and make the pod bloom in darkness?! Myotismon: Because of this. (Then he showed the missing part of the pod caring scroll, making Popple’s group realize) Popple’s group: Oh, dear…. Oblina: So, it was cut up! Infinite: Courtesy of me sneaking in and doing it after Anti-Sora’s death! Mephiles: So, it’s best that you make the pod bloom in darkness at the time of the full moon and remain on our “good side.” Hunter J: Because if you don’t, we will not hesitate to kill you. (Then they leave as Popple’s group got concerned. At the entrance to Glob Valley, Demidevimon arrived) Demidevimon: Hey! Vanitas: What is it? Demidevimon: I found the boy humans! (The villains, upon hearing him say that, slowly smirked evilly, as if having a plan for them) Myotismon: Well…. I think we can use their guilt as an advantage…. (Then they leave. Elsewhere in the forest, Tommy’s group were still walking glumly while Mushu and Fidget followed them in concern silently. Suddenly, something dark grabbed and quieted Mushu and Fidget and dragged them away, rustling a nearby bush. Tommy’s group heard that and looked around in suspicion) Tommy’s group: Mushu? Fidget? Ace: Where are you? (Then from behind them, Myotismon’s group appeared and then got their attention by speaking) Vanitas: Well, looks like we found each other. Hunter J: And seeing how you casted yourselves from the ones you called your friends, after they casted you out, we’re impressed. Infinite: So, we sympathize and understand you…. (Tommy’s group got angry and attacked them, but Myotismon’s group dodged. As that happened, the carved name-plated wood fell out of Ace’s vest pockets) Ace: Stuff it! Snake: How couldssss you undersssstand usssss?! Mephiles: Relax. Tommy: No! You are ruining this forest and because of you, our friends hate us! Dil: And I bet one of you made Ace spray paint Pitch’s tree in order to free him! (Then Mephiles snapped) Mephiles: RELAX!! (Tommy’s group quieted down at that shout. Then Mephiles calmed himself and spoke up along with Myotismon and his group as Ace picked up the collection of name-carved wood) Mephiles: Just hear us out. (Tommy’s group got suspicious, but still angry) Thunderlane: What is it you want to tell us? Myotismon: All those years we thought no human would probably help us on the destruction path. Hunter J: But seeing you and your construction team, we were wrong. So what if we had Mephiles trick your team into destroying the forest for money? Vanitas: But seeing your dedication to protect this place…. Talk about pitiful. But it doesn’t have to be that way since your friends casted you out. (Tommy’s group calmly softened a bit) Caramel: What’s your point? Infinite: The point, being, is that we can make a difference. Demidevimon: And yes, we had been a thorn on our side to each other in the past, but now, it’s different. Myotismon: Seeing how you are now hated by your friends, we were thinking about you and all of us…. (He holds his hand out to Tommy’s group) Myotismon: Why not join us? (Tommy’s group didn’t do anything, just stood there silently) Hunter J: Together, we can make the forest a better place. Vanitas: And we’ll be respected for who we are. (A short pause, then Tommy’s group glared angrily, apparently not falling for this persuasion since they are now aware of how evil Myotismon’s group is) Tommy’s group: Never! (Myotismon’s group calmly reacted in surprise) Tommy: You say we’ll make the forest a better place and be loved? (Scoffs) Don’t make us laugh! Billy: Your mission is to destroy the forest and recreate it in a dark way! Stallion Seven: Yeah! (Grubber angrily blows a raspberry in agreement) Arturo: And doing all of this, that makes us odiado ''even more! Which means “hated!” Snake: We havessss no intention of joining you at all! Ace: Now, leave us alone! ''(Silence, then Myotismon’s group calmly glared darkly and spoke up) Myotismon: So, you wish to be alone? Fine. Vanitas: But first…. (Then Myotismon snaps his fingers, making Mushu and Fidget reappear, much to Tommy’s group’s shock) Tommy’s group: Mushu, Fidget! (Mushu and Fidget prepared to run to them, but Mephiles and Infinite held them back like hostages, choking them in the process) Comet Tail: You cowards! (Tommy’s group was about to take action, but….) Hunter J: Hold it! (They stop in suspicion) Mephiles: The wood you’re carrying. Hand them over. Vanitas: And these two will be free like birds. Infinite: And if not, let’s just say they won’t see another light of day again…. (Hesitating, Tommy’s group gave in calmly and Ace handed Myotismon the wood collection) Dil: Okay. We gave the wood to you. Tommy: Now release them. (Suddenly, Myotismon’s group smirked evilly at them) Myotismon’s group: No way. (Tommy’s group got shocked) Vanitas: You said you wanted to be alone. Demidevimon: So, be alone! (Suddenly, Fidget, despite being choked, finally bites Mephiles’ arm savagely, making him release him) Mephiles: Ow! You…! (Then he savagely grabbed Fidget and threw him into a small gorge, much Tommy’s group and Mushu’s concern) Infinite: And you will join him! (Then he threw Mushu into the gorge as well. Angered at their actions, Tommy’s group were about to fight when Myotismon snapped the wood collection in halves, shocking Tommy’s group. Getting angry even more, Tommy’s group went at the villains, but Myotismon snatched them up with his Crimson Lightning attack and threw them into the gorge as well. As Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget recovered slowly, Myotismon threw the broken wood down there and Infinite then casted a virtual barrier over the opening of the gorge with an evil smirk) Infinite: This should hold you forever. (Then with that, the villains left. Once alone and all recovered, Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget climbed quickly to the top, but the barrier knocked them back upon touching it. They tried again, but again, they were knocked back. Finally, after the third try, Mushu and Fidget gave up while Tommy’s group tried again) Mushu: Stop it! Fidget: We can’t penetrate that! Arturo: But we got to get out of here! (But again, the barrier knocked Tommy’s group back down again. As they recovered, Mushu and Fidget went up to them) Fidget: Sorry, you guys. Mushu: But we’re trapped. (Hearing them say that, Tommy’s group calmed down and looked up at the barrier surrounding the entire opening. Braeburn then picked up a nearby rock and threw at the barrier, but it didn’t deter it. Braeburn attempted to try again, but Pokey Pierce stopped him) Pokey Pierce: Braeburn, stop! Braeburn: We just gotta get out! Pokey Pierce: Mushu and Fidget are right! We’re trapped. (Calming down, Braeburn gently dropped the rock as he looked in disbelief and Pokey Pierce released his grip on him. Then looking at the broken wood, Tommy’s group kneeled down to them and the Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven picked up each piece sadly) Comet Tail: Everyone’s right. Ace: We are destructors and monsters. (Feeling sorry for them, Mushu and Fidget tried to cheer them up) Mushu: Hey, hey. Stop blaming yourselves. Sure, you lied to everyone just to not hurt them, but…. Tommy: Well, you both got what you wanted once the truth came out. (Realizing that they meant not waiting to be pleased to see their faces when the truth came out, Fidget and Mushu spoke up apologetically) Fidget: True, we said that, but we didn’t know any of you even more. Mushu: So, you just gotta stay put things behind ya. (Suddenly, they felt their implants shock them a bit and got saddened) Mushu: Except that…. We have permanent implants by your kind. Fidget: So, it’s their fault, not yours. (But Tommy’s group remained glum. Then seeing the Gangreen Gang starting to tear up upon looking at their broken wood, everyone got calmly concerned. Then the Gangreen Gang tried to fight the urge to cry) Ace: (Tearfully) Do you recall how beautiful the Dazzlings would smile passionately…? Group: Yeah…. Billy: (Tearfully) I could remember their giggles when we made them laugh before…. (Grubber tearfully blew a raspberry in agreement as a tear or two streamed down their cheeks) Arturo: (Tearfully) Prior to us getting shrunk…. (Sobs) ''We just wanted what’s best for this forest, back when we weren’t tree-huggers…. Snake: (Tearfully) And now…. Becaussssse of our ssssscrew-upssss and liesssss from before…. We lossssst everything clossssse to usssss…. ''(Then more tears slowly streamed down their cheeks as they calmly quivered emotionally. Then they broke down crying as they dropped their wooden pieces and buried their faces in their hands. Seeing them cry, Tommy, Dil, and the Stallion Seven just sadly hung their heads silently as Mushu and Fidget watched in concern, the two latters tearing up as well) Mushu: (Crying) Please stop crying guys…! Fidget: (Crying) Now, look what you did…! (They broke down crying as well while Tommy, Dil, and the Stallion Seven just watched silently in concern and sadness. Then, suddenly, something glowing softly and slowly appeared, snapping the group out of their self-pitying moment and making Mushu, Fidget, and the Gangreen Gang stop crying slowly. Then the glow slowly materialized into a familiar figure, making them slowly realize it’s….) Tommy’s group, Mushu and Fidget: Sticks…. (Sticks nods. Then she went up to Tommy’s group as Mushu and Fidget blinked their tears away) Tommy: We thought you…? Sticks: I am dead. But as a ghostly spirit. (Then she changed the subject) Sticks: Your friends don’t hate you anymore. (Tommy’s group got confused as the Gangreen Gang blinked their tears away) Sticks: Remember when Kairi’s group and Shadow saw you feeling sorry for them from afar? (Realizing calmly, Tommy’s group nods) Sticks: From their noticing you, they told your other friends and they realized you have changed. (Still feeling hopeless, Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget hung their heads sadly) Tommy: But how can we convince the others that didn’t know us more about that? Sticks: Your courage. Just like from your childhood. (Tommy’s group got confused suddenly) Tommy’s group: Childhood? Sticks: Yes. (Then she magically conjured an orb in front of them and it flashed into a flashback to when Tommy’s group were little, with Tommy and Dil as babies. They were exploring Equestria Forest alone with the Gangreen Gang accompanying them by their parents’ permission, back when the five's parents were alive. Then, they heard desperate squeaking and noticed a baby dragon and baby bat trapped in a blocked stump. Concerned for them, Tommy’s group quickly grabbed some sticks and began to break apart the blockage, opening the stump up. Then the baby dragon and baby bat emerged slowly and timidly. Then seeing Young Tommy’s group smiling at them softly and Tommy and Dil giggling, the two baby animals smiled softly) Young Ace: Be safe. (The others nod in agreement. Then the baby dragon and baby bat nods and left. Then Young Tommy’s group heard their parents) Parents: (Voice-over) Kids! (Then they left to go home. Elsewhere in the woods, the baby dragon and baby bat were walking when suddenly, a cage caught them, trapping them inside. They squeaked in desperation, but then some giant human hands picked up the cage and walked away with it to a truck. Then it cuts to years later at a biology lab, when after the dragon and bat, now looking familiar, were all grown up, but with implants, suddenly getting the words on their cage door “Lift to open latch.” The dragon then unlocked the latch and the cage door opened. Then he and the bat quickly make a dash for it, only to bump into a chemical beaker that splashed into their eyes, blinding them. Then, despite crashing around while flying, they blindly escape from a lab in Mount Mysteria and into the forest through an open window. Then we cut back to the present as Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget watched in surprise. Then they got slowly happy) Ace: That was the most incredible thing we ever saw! Snake: Yesssss! Tommy: Now we get it…. The baby dragon and bat we rescued that day…! Tommy’s group: Were Mushu and Fidget as baby animals! Mushu: Come to think of it…! That’s right! Fidget: No wonder Sticks and the girls shrunk you! Sticks: Exactly. Because I saw you save those two from being stuck in the trunk forever. Comet Tail: But if we’d known the biology lab captured them, we would’ve saved them again. Sticks: Don’t feel bad for that. (Realizing what she meant by that, Tommy’s group got it) Dil: Because they escaped, despite getting blinded. Sticks: Only to be healed by the Mane Seven and Dazzlings. Thunderlane: Hence why they can see again. Fidget: Wow, I mean, wow! Mushu: You know, Tommy’s group. Bitter memories never normally win friends, but it certainly influences everyone. You’re not bad for hominids. (Tommy’s group smiled a bit. Then they and Mushu and Fidget got confident) Tommy: Well, we’re gonna find a way out of here! Dil: And find a hawk, so we can tame it! Sticks: Exactly. Because…. Tommy’s group and Sticks: The hawk represents hope and redemption. (Then after Sticks magically repaired the broken wood collection back to normal, which Ace puts back in his vest pockets and gave Tommy’s group a giant hawk saddle, she then powered up Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget with some energy and with newfound confidence, Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget charged at the opening again, and this time thanks to the energy, the barrier broke, thus freeing them finally. Once back up there, Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget turned to Sticks, who slowly started to disappear) Sticks: Tell your friends I said hello to you and about your discovery…. (Then she vanished. Then Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget smiled softly) Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget: We will. (Then, as nighttime approached, they ran through the forest in determination until they found a hawk’s habitat, and in his nest, was a beautiful male hawk, the same one that chased the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups before. Then, determination kicking in while Mushu and Fidget backed off, Tommy’s group charged at the hawk with the hawk saddle and jumped right onto the hawk’s back while he didn’t notice, making everything black) Coming up: The main group arrive at Utonium’s house and after Tommy's group, Mushu, and Fidget arrive with their hawk and reconciling with each other, they start their mission to collect some Globlin armor as part of Kairi’s group’s plan, then they end up recruiting Utonium and Stitch’s help after getting their attention. Then they end up finding three more recruits in Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts when they temporally stop the Leveler and convince the three the real truth behind the upcoming deforestation and to help save Equestria Forest and the Kingdom of Equestria instead of destroying it.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Crossover